Melodies
by amberpire
Summary: - and Gumball thinks that somehow his very heartstrings are being stroked. ;Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee;
1. Chapter 1

_ Melodies_

_;;_

Gumball isn't very skilled at sneaking out. Honestly, he's not very skilled at most things that don't involve making legal decisions. That's what he was constructed for, after all. Ruling the Candy Kingdom. Being a noble. Listening to what his civilians had to say and doing his best to make them happy. He wasn't voted citizen of the year annually since he became prince for nothing.

Sneaking out, however, without being noticed by Peppermint or one of the other guards taking nightly watches through the castle, required a talent that Gumball simply didn't have a good hold on. Climbing down the wall outside of his balcony proved far too terrifying and difficult for him to go through with, so he had to resort to tiptoeing down the corridors, ducking into closets periodically and nearly sending him straight into a panic attack. More than once he almost gave up altogether, either because his conscious caught up with him and tried to guilt him into staying or the icy fear in his limbs scared him stiff.

But determination has always been one of Gumball's greater traits. So he presses on, holding his breath in order to pick up on the slightest scuffle of feet, the faintest whisper, before sprinting down the hallway toward a set of twirling stairs. Heart crashing, the prince flees down the steps and makes a beeline toward the kitchen. His shoes are tucked under his arm to assure a silent departure, socks swishing over the floor of the dark room as he makes his way to a window. Gumball cups his hands around his eyes and looks through the glass. The night is black. Murky, purple clouds obscure the moon. The prince squints but can't make out any moving figures. Taking a deep breath, he sets his shoes on the ground and slowly pries the window open. A squeak of protest emits from the wood, causing Gumball to freeze, lungs still. He listens to nothing but gurgling pipes in the walls for almost a minute before he continues opening the window - which, thankfully, makes no other sound.

It's colder than he expected. He brought the only dark jacket he owned - more purple than black, but it would have to do. He also wore the only pair of civilian trousers he could find. The denim feels strange against his skin, so much more used to professional attire, but they were the right color, at least. Finally, Gumball's pink hair is stuffed beneath a red beanie. The prince almost didn't bring it considering the certain memories attached to it and its previous owner, but he knew that even without the crown, he would still be recognizable to the citizens without some kind of headgear and thus had no choice. The pink tinge of his skin might go unnoticed as he wasn't the only one of this color, though he's sure that if someone were to stare at him too long, they'd figure it out. To try and remedy this, Gumball has the hood of the jacket yanked nearly to his nose to try and mar some of his features. He probably looks like a burglar, but at least it's not the prince of the Candy Kingdom. For once, that was the last person he wants to be.

Tossing his shoes out the window, Prince Gumball fails twice to get himself through. Sneaking out required at least a tad of upper body strength which, unfortunately, Gumball is lacking in. Giving a frustrated grunt, Gumball grips the windowsill and uses all of his might. This time, he succeeds, only to do a somersault in the air and land with his arms and legs tangled in the vines of a bush. Still, he's outside, and that was reason enough to celebrate. Yanking on his shoes, Gumball leaps to his feet and closes the window until a crack just wide enough for his fingers remains. Then, checking the coast once again, he takes off. He had considered riding on Lord Monochromicorn, but there were too many problems. For one thing, he'd have to explain to the horse where he was going and why, something he couldn't rightly figure out himself, and the citizens of Ooo would definitely recognize the prince's steed. This journey would have to be carried out on foot.

Gumball is surprisingly quick on his feet for all of the physical training he never received. Keeping to the shadows and not once looking back, the slender form of the prince melts into the night. He breathes hard and his heart beats even harder, footfalls slamming against the grass as he puts more and more distance between him and his castle. Hearing no pursuit, he slows only when he catches sight of the first civilian house on this particular road, stopping at the edge to grab his knees and catch his breath. Fast, yes, but easily worn out, especially at this hour. It's late for Gumball, who would be just about falling asleep right now if it were a normal night.

Gumball gives a mental groan. _Normal_. His life hadn't been normal for months. _Normally_, Gumball would never dream of sneaking out of his own castle in the middle of the night like some criminal to escape to a nightclub of all places. _Normally_, Gumball follows rules and regulation, makes good decisions, and is the poster boy of high moral standing.

And yet.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Gumball walks on. He keeps his head ducked even though the lights in every house have all been extinguished, leaving black windows to stare back at him. His hands curl in his pockets. He wishes he would have thought of gloves. He wishes he had never gone through with this stupid idea. He wishes a lot of things, but he keeps walking, checking his shoulders only to be met with empty darkness. Approaching the business part of town introduces more lights he has to duck from, stragglers roaming the streets. The same fear that had plagued him back at the castle starts to trickle into his limbs again - what if they noticed him? What if he was much more obvious than he thought? What if someone points him out and alerts the whole neighborhood? Or - his throat squeezes - what if someone not so nice happens to spot him?

Being a royal has its risks. Gumball knows the terrors of being kidnapped, held for ransom, being mugged. The Ice Queen is a constant star in his nightmares where he is always running but never getting away. He's obviously always been rescued, either by his own guards or by Fionna and Cake, but that's because Gumball is almost never by himself. Someone is usually there to watch him just for this reason, so they at least know who took the prince and where to find him. But this time he's alone, walking down dark streets in the middle of the night on his way to a club. If he was scooped up now, no one would know what happened to him, who they needed to search for or where they needed to go.

Suddenly, Gumball's palms are sweating. His heart is louder than ever and the glances he casts over his shoulder increase in number and become more frantic. He mentally reminds himself that he's only blocks away now, that soon he'll be in the company of a dozen or more other people and at least then no one can kidnap him without someone seeing. Despite this comforting thought, Gumball breaks into a light jog for the last two blocks, ducking into the side alley where the entrance to the club's basement is located. He's only been there once before but his memory is sharp, especially when it comes to his city. It also helped that the one time he had been there was a particularly noteworthy occasion that still made his cheeks sizzle.

He can hear music through the door. The bass vibrates his feet and, if he holds his breath, he can hear a distinct silky voice. Without thinking about it, Gumball's lips start to drift upward in a lazy smile. As soon as a drum solo cuts the words off, however, Gumball coughs loudly and forces his lips into a stern line.

Tugging the hood farther down his face, the prince lifts a shaking hand and takes a firm hold on the door handle. Closing his eyes, he pushes his way into the room. The first thing that's made obvious is that the door must be thick because the music is much louder once inside. He winces as the drums are slammed on furiously, as if the drummer is taking his anger out on it. He probably is, Gumball thought. Hadn't he been taught that music was an emotional release? Under the noise is the smell - tobacco, mostly, sweat, liquor, and other curious scents all mingling together. When his eyes open, he scans the circular tables dotting the crowded room, the bar on one side, the stage in front. The only lights are directed toward the stage while everything else is dark blotches. Nobody turns to look at the prince but he ducks into his jacket anyway, taking a few sidesteps with his back against the wall. He keeps his eyes solely on the tables, searching for an empty one near the back, but they're all taken. Gumball is content with standing; it's easier to hide or make a bolt toward the door should he need to.

People are singing along loudly with their glasses raised, keeping time with their feet on the floor. The music thrums in his chest. He knows this is why he came here - for the music(ian) - but he's afraid to look up because that means all of this is real and, frankly, that frightens him. But as the soothing voice purrs from the speakers and all the smoke coming up his nose makes his head dizzy, Gumball loses the fight and ends up lifting his eyes to gaze upon the black-haired, gray-skinned boy in front, cradling a bass in the shape of a large axe. He plucks the chords and brings the instrument (weapon?) to life, the music deep and slow, and Gumball thinks that somehow his very heartstrings are being stroked, too.

Half dazed, Gumball stands and listens and watches for three songs. The crowd goes wild at the end of each one. The boy in front, dressed in an unbuttoned black shirt and dark pants that hugged his hips so tightly it was plenty distracting, waves enthusiastically to the people, popping a few strawberries into his mouth and spitting them toward tables at random as colorless blobs. This earns him a lot of high-pitched squeals. Gumball is fascinated by the boy's ease, his comfort up on the stage, under that blaring spotlight. He laughs and moves his hips with the music and speaks into the microphone as if it were a lover. Gumball is more than used to being the center of attention, but only to speak at boring, dull council meetings. Gumball isn't an entertainer.

"_Vampire King! Vampire King! Vampire King!_" The crowd cries in unison when the band members finally take their bows.

Marshall Lee _is_ an entertainer.

Gumball rolls on the tips of his shoes to watch as Marshall and his bandmates slip through a door in the behind the stage. Taking their place is another band that Gumball doesn't care about - he didn't come here to see them. Actually, he saw what he came for. Marshall. He just wanted to hear his music, his bass, his voice - he just wanted to _see_ him again. It had been a long time and as much work as Gumball tried to put himself through, as busy as he wanted to be, no amount of distraction could block the vampire out. He was always there slinking in the back of his thoughts, making his breathing heavy, his heart stupid, and his mind to trail off. He thought maybe if he just got it out of is system and saw him once more to replace the last time he actually talked to Marshall - which was a less than pleasant memory - he'd be able to get on with his life.

Gumball chews his lip a little too hard, wincing when the gummy flesh splits. He puts a finger to his mouth and leans against the wall for a time, listening to the first song the new band plays - it's slower, softer. Sad. The crowd is quieter now, glasses tinkling, arms raised to slowly sway back and forth with the gloomy melody.

_My eyes said I'm sorry but_  
><em>my mouth couldn't do it<em>  
><em>my mouth couldn't do it<em>  
><em>my mouth could only kiss you <em>

When it ends, he claps politely, softly, then pushes off the rear wall and moves toward the door. It shuts behind him and cuts the music off, leaving only him and a cool breeze that penetrates the thin fabric of his jacket and summons goosebumps on his flesh. Shifting his shoulders, he heads toward the mouth of the alley with his eyes on his feet.

He's turning the corner, convincing himself to never sneak out again when he hears it. A voice. The same voice that had filled the room and his heart just a few minutes ago. It digs further than the wind, straight to his bones, and freezes him to the spot better than the Ice Queen ever had.

"Barnaby," Marshall Lee says, and when the prince turns to look at him, heart in his throat, a silver shaft of moonlight falls across the vampire's face, setting crimson eyes aflame. "That is the worst disguise I have ever seen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Good evening! It's 1AM where I live and I refused to allow myself to go to sleep until I at least got this chapter up. I'm not sure how long this will be, but obviously it has multiple parts. I suppose it depends on the response!_

_To clear a few things up: in my headcanon, Gumball was created, not 'born'. According to the Adventure Time Wiki, the land is 'Ooo' in the genderbend universe, though I've seen 'Aaa' used. 'Barnaby' is the genderbent version of 'Bonnibel', but I did get the idea from a fanart that I sadly lost the link to. If you're looking for good Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee fanart, though, I high suggest you check out marshall-lee-and-prince-gumball on tumblr. And finally, the lyrics you see here aren't from an actual song. I made them up._

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome and I will update as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

_;;_

Perhaps it is simply the vampire's presence, but Gumball swears it has dropped several degrees since he arrived at the nightclub. The next breeze makes his teeth rattle together, his eyes tearing themselves away from Marshall Lee's form and scattering along the sidewalk. This was not in his plan for tonight. He was supposed to come, watch him play, get him out of his system, and sneak back into the castle without waking anyone up or getting caught. Marshall wasn't supposed to see him and certainly not approach him like this, where there is nowhere for Gumball to hide and really nothing for him to say. A stuttering noise does manage to strangle its way from the prince's throat and he is reminded yet again that Marshall Lee is the only person that has ever made him speechless.

"How did you - ?" It's only half a question, but Gumball is pretty impressed that he's able to say anything at this point.

Marshall's lips cock upward on one side. Through the small gap, he can see a single point of one elongated canine. The vampire swings a leg forward, shoes silent on the ground, followed closely by the other. Gumball subconsciously moves backward in an attempt to keep as much distance between them as possible, but the cold, hard wall of the building behind him meets his back all too quickly, and Marshall is still advancing. Gumball's breath catches in his throat when the vampire finally halts because he's either never known the definition of personal space or chooses to ignore it, standing well within reach. The prince can _smell_ him, a scent he can't define coherently other than _red_. He smells of maroon colored scarves, stop signs, and apple skins.

"First of all," Marshall begins, crimson eyes holding Gumball's with eerie steadiness. "You've got a certain way of standing that is unique to royals, even when you're trying to hide in your hood." His smirk broadens. "The jacket itself is the same one I've seen in your closet on several occasions. You do not give my memory much credit. There's also the matter of your smell - us vampires are very sensitive to that kind of thing - that I could pick up a hundred miles from here. But what really gave you away, Bubba -" suddenly an arm is wedging itself behind Gumball's back, slithering between his body and the wall and ending behind his head. This means that the space between their chests has significantly diminished and when Gumball breathes in, his torso meets Marshall's. Still grinning, the vampire curls his fingers around the back of Gumball's hood and yanks it back to reveal the red beanie. His arm recoils from behind Gumball, a thumb hooking in one of Marshall's belt loops. "You're wearing my hat."

It takes several moments for Gumball to remember how to breathe. Being this close to Marshall has always done terrible things to his ability to focus. He can see every black eyelash, the glint of more white teeth behind those gray-toned lips, the darker flecks of red in his irises - it doesn't help matters at all that Marshall is so ... _pretty _and stare-worthy_._

Swallowing, the prince blinks to try and calm his sputtering mind. "Ah. Well. Hopefully you're the only one who noticed."

"Why?" A black eyebrow arches. The space between them is still far too small for Gumball to handle, who tries to press as hard back against the wall as he can to no avail, since now Marshall is lifting a hand and bracing it against the wall behind the prince's head, partly pinning him. "Doesn't a prince have a right to tour his kingdom whenever he chooses?"

Gumball's pink cheeks darken to a light shade of red. "Er, you see, I, uh, currently, uhm, do not exactly have permission to be out here -"

Marshall's free hand flies to his chest with a mock gasp. "Barnaby, did you_ sneak out_?" He makes a _tsk_ sound with his tongue, shaking his head and meeting Gumball's eyes again with a false look of disappointment. "Very unprofessional if I may say so, your highness. You could lose your crown for such irresponsible behavior."

Of course Gumball knows that Marshall isn't being serious - he could probably count on one hand the amount of times he had ever witnessed Marshall being anything but sarcastic and most of them included the treatment of his bass guitar. Still, his condescending tone makes Gumball's eyebrows struggle to meet over his nose, taking a large step to the side in order to free himself of Marshall. Stuffing his hands into his pockets again, he mumbles, "Goodnight, Marshall."

"Hey, hey." Before he can take another step forward, Marshall's legs are descending from above him, effectively blocking his path. The vampire's hands hover just above Gumball's arms but he doesn't touch him, his expression shifting to an apologetic one. "I was teasing, Bubbs. You haven't forgotten that I'm a complete smart ass, right?"

The prince stops for the sole reason that walking in the other direction wouldn't do him any good and trying to walk around Marshall when the vampire is determined to get in his way is a fruitless effort. He crosses his arms and waits, not saying anything - he can't think of anything appropriate. Of course he didn't forget that Marshall is this way. He didn't forget the way he looked up close or the way he smells or the way that stupid, cocky grin of his makes his heart do stupid flaps in his chest or -

"It's been a while." Marshall's tone has lost its sarcastic hint. It's flatter now and Gumball is surprised to see that the King's eyes are on their feet. "Hasn't it?"

Black blades of hair flicker with a breeze that comes in from behind Marshall, stinging Gumball's cheeks. The prince swallows and uncrosses his arms, reaching out for the other boy despite the way his conscious screams at him for it. His fingertips land just below the cuff of Marshall's shirt sleeve, the gray skin cool to the touch. When he finds Marshall's eyes again, they're leveled with his, and for the second time that night, Gumball has to remember the act of breathing.

"Yeah," Gumball breathlessly agrees. "It has."

Marshall looks down at the hand touching his wrist and then back to the royal's face. A smirk nowhere near as bold as the previous one works its way upon his lips again. "You must be freezing."

Gumball shrugs, letting his hand fall back to his side before pushing it into his jacket pocket again. "I'm heading back to the castle anyway. If they happen to check my room and not see me there ... well. It would be chaotic." Gumball averts his gaze, bouncing slightly on his heels before he dips his chin behind the collar of his jacket. "I, uh, I'll see you, I guess." He starts to walk around the vampire, his shoulder brushing the other boy's as he does so (perhaps purposefully, though Gumball would deny it if he were asked) but he gets no farther than two steps when a sudden grip around his wrist forces him to look back. His arm is slightly extended and attached to the end of it is Marshall, looking up at him through the gaps in his black hair. The two stand there for a few moments in silence, simply staring at each other. Gumball's heartbeat is so loud it gives Marshall's drummer a good run for his money. His breath tumbles from his lips with the faintest puff of steam.

Marshall isn't smirking. In fact, he doesn't look the least bit amused and Gumball thinks for a minute that he is hallucinating. He blinks just to make sure.

"Why did you come here?" The King lifts his head. His grip tightens - not painfully so, but enough for the prince to notice. "You don't speak to me for twenty-seven days consecutively and then just show up at one of my gigs? And then try to sneak out without even saying hey?"

The hurt in his voice is enough to crack Gumball's resolve. His shoulders sag forward. Twenty-seven days. Marshall had been counting the days, just like he has. It wasn't a conscious effort on Gumball's part; it was deeper - subconscious, even. Every morning he woke up to the sun breaching the sugary mountains in the distance outside of his window was another tally he added to the list he tried not to keep. Another day without talking or seeing or touching Marshall Lee.

Nothing about it was easy. It was torturous, hard, and a constant struggle. Gumball thought it was all one sided, but when he looks at Marshall's torn expression, it's confirmed that that isn't the case at all. It's obvious that Marshall can _feel _and that being undead did not exempt him from hurting.

"I'm sorry." Gumball steps forward. He's shorter than Marshall, just enough that that he has to arch slightly on the tips of his shoes to meet Marshall's eyes. The hand that is held captive by Marshall's wiggles free, only to take the vampire's slender, music-making fingers into his own. "I'm so sorry if this caused you any ... distress. I shouldn't have come. I just, the last time we spoke we were -"

"Screaming?"

Gumball winces. The memory is definitely not a kind one. It was the first time Gumball had ever risen his voice before, but Marshall was more experienced with that and his voice drowned out the prince's easily. Cruel words has been exchanged, words that Gumball wishes every day he could take back. Biting his lip, he looks down at their joined hands, the way he had been squeezing Marshall's desperately without realizing it and the way the vampire is clinging to him in much the same fashion.

"I can't stop thinking about you. No matter where I go or what I do, you're always there. I thought maybe if I just saw you one more time and got you out of my system, I'd be okay. I'd ... I'd ..."

"Move on?" Marshall gives a puff of humorless, dry laughter. He shakes his head slowly, raising their clasped hands. Gumball's breath gives an audible _wssk_ as Marshall's lips glide over Gumball's cold, pink knuckles. "How ... quaint, as you royals would say."

Gumball feels his lower lip trembling. He forces it still and watches as Marshall Lee's eyelids flutter for a moment before snapping open. He releases Gumball's hand, the appendage swinging at his side and feeling too terribly empty. The vampire's head is tilted backwards, eyes on the sky damp with darkness. He turns his head down to watch the prince again, a decision weighing in his eyes. Finally, he extends his hand.

"It's getting a little late for you to be out and about, your majesty. Might I have the honor of bringing you home?"

There is a more familiar tone to his voice now, a warmer one. Gumball looks at the offered hand and back to Marshall's face before mumbling, "What about your band?"

Marshall shakes his head and chuckles. "Don't care. Besides, it's dangerous for you to be walking out here by yourself. I'll protect you."

It's as if his heart is trying to hammer out of his ribs. He nods slowly and puts his hand carefully in Marshall's, whose fingers curl and pull him gently forward. Marshall's other arm loops beneath the prince's legs and lifts him bridal-style, emitting a small squeak from the pink boy. Despite having been transported exactly the same way numerous times previously, Gumball still clutches to Marshall as they leave the ground beneath them and take off toward the castle. It's colder this high up and the wind isn't kept back by buildings, making Gumball's jacket about as protective as a sheet. Marshall angles his arms the best he can to keep Gumball out of the worst of it.

Resting his head on Marshall's shoulder, he closes his eyes and relishes in this closeness, this contact that he has deprived himself of for a month. He was fully aware of how much he missed it, but it's another matter entirely once he finds himself back within the steel arms of Marshall Lee. And he knows that all of this could backfire and blow up in his face, that he could end up hurting both himself and Marshall even worse than before, but that doesn't stop him from sighing and snuggling closer to the King's chest as they fly silently in the light of the moon.

Marshall's chest emits no heartbeat to lull him, but it is a melody all the same.

Gumball doesn't realize that they're at the castle until he feels Marshall's shoes hit the ground. His eyes snap open, mind foggy from nearly dozing off. Marshall is smirking when he sets Gumball on his feet, not releasing his hand until he's certain the prince won't topple over. They're on the balcony outside of his bedroom and it's the first time Gumball has been out here since twenty-seven days ago when he watched Marshall shoot into the sky like a missile. It's almost as if Gumball can still feel the anger here, residual, Marshall's furious voice and Gumball's infuriated yelling echoing in his ears.

"Goodnight, my prince." Marshall's arm folds over at the waist, bowing deeply before Gumball. When he straightens, his feet are already leaving the balcony floor.

"Marshall!" An edge of panic sharpens Gumball's voice as he leaps forward, grabbing Marshall's hand. He forgets about the risk of being overheard, of a guard seeing the two of them on the balcony and alerting the whole castle about it, of being reprimanded for engaging in such unprofessional behavior.

For the first time, though, Gumball can't find it in himself to care.

Their eyes meet. Red into pink, they stay like that, with Marshall hovering above the balcony and his eyebrows digging down in confusion. Gumball's lips part as he studies the way the moon highlights Marshall's hair, his eyes, his mouth, and though this information isn't new, Gumball still discovers that it is heart-stopping how beautiful Marshall is.

Gumball whispers the only word he can.

"Stay."

It sounds more like a plea than a request. Gumball watches as Marshall blinks, an eyebrow quivering, a battle that Gumball can't see waging inside the vampire's mind as he tries to decide.

And then Marshall's feet lower back to the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _It's a shame that this pairing doesn't get enough love because they are seriously taking over my life._

_I'm thinking there will be maybe two parts? It could just be one, though. I don't plan anything out, if you haven't noticed._

_Reviews are great!_


	3. Chapter 3

_;;_

There were reasons that he wasn't supposed to do this, but he can't remember very well when Marshall Lee is standing so close to him. Gumball swallows as Marshall plants his feet on the balcony floor, standing close enough that the prince can feel the vampire's breath washing over his chin. He swallows, still holding the other boy's hand and using it to pull him toward the doors. He had never locked them despite the obvious danger it caused; he tries to convince himself that he simply forgot about such a breach in security, but even he can't manage such a stupid excuse.

He left them unlocked on purpose in case Marshall decided he wanted to come back.

The glass doors open silently. Marshall steps past him as Gumball closes the doors, turning over his shoulder slowly to watch the vampire. Marshall's back is to him, arms slowly crossing as his head turns back and forth, examining the room. Honestly, it's too big for Gumball - everything is expensive and lavish and huge. With no lights, the purple, red, and pink theme of his bedroom looks black and gray. Everything is clean and organized with painful precision, down to the way the pillowcase corners are plucked outward just so.

"Still a clean freak, I see," Marshall says, grinning back at Gumball to assure the other boy that he's joking.

Gumball offers a smile and reaches toward his jacket's zipper, fingering it absently but not yet pulling it down. "Some habits die hard."

"Or not at all." Marshall lifts his feet and floats toward the same window Gumball looks out of every morning when the sun rises. He slumps against it, legs crossed as they stretch out, his body one slim, horizontal line.

Gumball's palms are sweating. He wipes them over the denim of his jeans. "Marshall?"

The vampire doesn't move but makes a 'mm' of acknowledgment. Gumball reaches up, tearing the red beanie from his head. He pats his gummy hair before wringing his fingers around the hat, staring down at it with a frown. It was the only possession Marshall Lee had left behind when he took off twenty-seven days ago. That last night they had spent together was still fresh and vivid in his memory - they hadn't even really argued before then save for spare bickering. That night had been a brutal first.

Gumball's eyes squeeze shut. It had started nice. Marshall had stopped by after a gig and the two were draped over each other on the expanse of Gumball's bed. The vampire had made a comment in passing about the upcoming Sugar Ball, how he couldn't wait to see the faces of the Candy Kingdom people when they found Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, escorting Prince Gumball onto the dance floor. That's when Gumball had stiffened and sat up and said, "No, that's not possible."

It had spiraled down from there. Marshall was ten kinds of offended and Gumball struggled to explain it in a way Marshall could understand - Marshall is a King, but not of a kingdom like Gumball. Marshall doesn't have a city to operate and people to attend to and appearances to keep up. He doesn't carry any pressure because, as Gumball had snapped that night, he wasn't _real_ royalty. Gumball couldn't afford the social ridicule he would receive if his relationship - whatever it was - with Marshall was revealed to the public. Besides, there were plans already in the making for Gumball to wed a princess from a neighboring Kingdom for political purposes. He had never objected. He knew his place. He knew and understood and accepted what was expected of him.

Prince Gumball's life had been strategically mapped out before he was even _born_.

Marshall had screamed at him. Called him a coward. And Gumball couldn't say anything but_ you don't understand, you don't get it, if you were me you'd realize_ - and Marshall had gotten into his face, teeth bared like a beast, and demanded an explanation as to why he had been led on.

Led on? Gumball couldn't come up with an answer to that. With his eyes still on the red beanie, Gumball sinks on the edge of his bed. He had met Marshall through Fionna and Cake during the rare times he was able to escape his duties to relax and socialize. Their friendship had slowly evolved from hanging out solely with others to eventually it being just them. Gumball would watch him play his bass in awe and he would show Marshall how to bake since the vampire was just awful at it, and they would talk and laugh and enjoy the other's company. It was nice. But then Gumball found himself ditching council meetings, staying up later than he should in order to spend a few hours with Marshall, slowly but surely developing a distaste for his royal life because it meant less time than he desired with the vampire.

Their relationship took an unprecedented turn one night when Marshall brought liquor to his bedroom; Gumball had never drank before, but Marshall made it seem like less of a deal than he had been led to believe. He had felt light-headed and warm and courageous, and he didn't even feel silly when he kissed Marshall, sloppily but with determination, because the vampire kissed him back. Things from there had grown increasingly more physical. Marshall would snake his cold hands up Gumball's shirt at night and nibble on his neck, leaving marks that Gumball would have to raise his collar higher and higher to hide. It was against all the rules and sinking into Marshall's arms made him feel vulnerable and scared, but he was happy. Deliriously so, even if the purple bags beneath his eyes grew darker every night and finding interest in his professional responsibilities was hard to come by. He _told_ Marshall things, things he had never uttered to another soul, and in return the vampire shared deep, painful things that hadn't left his mouth in a thousand years. Marshall was Gumball's guilty pleasure that no one but them knew about.

So when Marshall said so casually that he would be anything more than a secret, it scared Gumball to death. What he had with Marshall was heart-stopping and exciting, but confusing and dangerous. It was not a part of his life plan. _Marshall_ had not been mapped into his life.

He hadn't meant to lead Marshall on. His feelings had been - _still are_ true, but that didn't stop Gumball from looking at the big picture. He was designed to rule the Candy Kingdom. If he invested too much into someone, if he allowed them to mean more than his job ... he couldn't. He wouldn't do that.

Gumball lifts his head. His eyes are sore and watery and Marshall Lee is looking back at him with concern dug into his eyebrows. Dropping his feet to the floor again, he quickly crosses to the bed, dropping to his knee in front of the prince. Gumball so rarely sees Marshall _soft_ that he doesn't really know how to react to the vampire's cold palms resting on either side of his face, so he just stares down at him with his lips trembling.

"What's wrong, Bubba?" Marshall says, his voice as tender as it was when he sang into the microphone. A gray thumb swipes beneath Gumball's eye. "You made the right decision. In hindsight, I see that, now. You're _real_ royalty." A corner of his lip flexes upward. "You have a whole kingdom to worry about and you can't put anything - or any_one_ - else first."

Gumball's shoulders sink as if all of the pressure he has carried throughout his life has finally taken physical form. He continues to sag forward until he falls completely off of the edge of the bed, his knees meeting Marshall's laps as his arms swing around the vampire's neck. Marshall rocks back, crossing his legs so Gumball can nestle there. The King shushes him gently, one hand holding the back of Gumball's head while the other wraps around the pink boy's waist and holds him harder, closer.

"I don't want to have to choose." Gumball's eyes squeeze shut. "All my life I've known what I wanted - and that's to serve my people. I want to be the best prince I can be. I want to do what's right for them and the Kingdom. That's what I was made for."

Marshall Lee's arms tighten around Gumball.

"But since I met you, I - I don't know if I want that anymore." He shakes his head, body quivering. "I'm not _supposed_ to love anything more than the Candy Kingdom, Marshall. I _can't_."

Marshall's lips dip into Gumball's hair. He takes a deep breath before mumbling, "Did you just say you love me, Barnaby?"

The room listens to the sound of Gumball's choked cries for nearly a minute before he replies with just a slight nod of his head.

The King releases a slow sigh. His eyes are closed, chin resting on top of Gumball's pink hair. They sit in silence, Marshall picking up a slight rock until Gumball's breathing returns to normal. The prince turns his face into the vampire's shirt and breathes him in - strawberries and sirens and _red_.

"One day, I'm going to get married to a princess." Gumball fingers a button on Marshall's shirt. "She's going to share my castle with me. We're going to make political decisions together. She's going to be my _wife_, Marshall." His eyes open and stare at the two puncture marks on the gray slope of Marshall's throat. "And there's nothing I can do to change that."

Marshall shifts his arm and captures Gumball's eyes with his own. "You have much more power than you think you do." His hands raise to cup Gumball's face, drawing him almost close enough for their noses to touch. "You're the prince of the _Candy Kingdom_, Bubba Gumball. Do you know what that _means_?" Marshall tilts his head forward, his forehead meeting the other boy's. "You can change anything you want."

Gumball blinks. Of course to Marshall it would seem that easy. He knew it wasn't like that. This is the way things had always been done in the Candy Kingdom - who was he to try and alter that course? He could lose his crown, his power, his royal title.

And then it occurs to him, catching in his mind like a match. If that happened - if he was ejected from his position as prince and he lost everything he had ever gained or if he managed to somehow change laws and be able to have whatever he wanted with Marshall on a public level, there was one thing he would have to call his own either way.

Marshall Lee.

Gumball leans forward and captures the vampire's cold lips with his own. His arms crush him close, all but crawling over him as he forces the other boy onto his back, knees resting on either side of his hips. His pink hands flatten before running over Marshall's chest, fingers fisting in the material of his shirt. "Okay," Gumball whispers as they separate, eyes opening to blearily focus on Marshall beneath him. "I can't - I can't live without you." The prince laughs breathlessly, closing his eyes and shaking his head at this revelation. "I tried and it didn't work. So I'll - I'll do my best to have both you and the Kingdom."

A fingertip starts behind Gumball's ear and follows the length of his jaw. It ends and curls around Gumball's chin, tilting it up. Their eyes meet again, Marshall's the color of blood in the dark.

"I have always admired your determination," he says, a smirk flashing before once again a kiss occupies both of their mouths. Planting his hands on Gumball's legs, his back slowly lifts from the floor until they're at the same height of the bed. His arms move to wrap around the prince's back as he slowly flips their positions, not once breaking the kiss.

The mattress melts against the prince's spine. He gasps for air as their lips part - Marshall always had trouble remembering that Gumball still needs to _breathe_ to live, unlike him - but dives forward to catch his lips as soon as his head stops spinning. He likes Marshall better than oxygen, anyway.

Gumball's fingers are quick despite their considerable amount of trembling, managing to undo the majority of Marshall's buttons. His nerves catch up with him, however, as does his mind, because Marshall and him had engaged in heavy petting, certainly, but it was never this rushed or this hot and somehow he knows that this isn't going to end with a massive make-out session. Gumball swallows and lets his hands touch the cold, broad plane of Marshall's gray chest. Marshall chuckles as the trembling fingers glide down the front of him, his own hands reaching up to clasp Gumball's in a gentle manner.

"Are you sure?" Marshall's eyes flick upward, successfully capturing Gumball's in their seemingly endless stare. Gumball's throat is dry, his mind empty of everything but Marshall Lee, and if there's one thing he's been sure of anything in his life, it's him.

"Yes." Gumball nods to add to the affirmative.

Marshall's grin grows, his hands releasing Gumball's to pop the last few buttons on his shirt. Leaning back slightly, his hips hovering just centimeters above the prince's, he shifts his shoulders until the shirt slips down his toned arms. The garment is tossed to the floor, landing in a puddle, and Marshall is back to leering over Gumball with his forked tongue sticking out of one corner. "You know, our bodies are the best instruments we have," he says, two fingers moving to pinch the zipper of Gumball's jacket. "I've always wondered what kind of notes ... _melodies_, I could summon from yours."

Gumball's cheeks feel like they're about to combust. The zipper _tick-tacks_ down until it disconnects at the bottom of the jacket. Gumball sits up, tearing the jacket off in a much less smooth fashion than Marshall had. The vampire's hands shift to the hem of the prince's undershirt, a single fingertip gliding just high enough to touch the shivering flesh of Gumball's stomach.

"L-Let's find out, then," Gumball pants, placing his hands on Marshall's chest again as a wry smile works upon his lips.

Marshall chuckles, the sound vibrating against the prince's palms. "Oh, Bubba, I intend to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I'm updating this on a daily basis because it's taken over my mind and because I can so there._

_I plan on one more part, obviously, but I think another might get tacked on at the end as a kind of an epilogue. Who knows?_

_I hope you guys enjoyed. Happy Holidays!_


	4. Chapter 4

_;;_

Gumball had forgotten just how talented Marshall's hands were. The nails prick at the fabric of his shirt as they drag down his chest, mouth latched over his own. Two pointed canines poke at the prince's lower lip as it is sucked on, causing his ribs to tremble with a gasp. At first, interactions like this had made Gumball feel weak, vulnerable, even a little pathetic - how could one go from prestigious, strict royal behavior to literal putty in a matter of a few moments? It was sorcery, Gumball convinced himself, as Marshall's cool hands reach the hem of his shirt and push it up. Gumball's back arches to allow the garment to shed further, exposing his pink, flat stomach.

Red eyes catch on a slant of silver moonlight from the window. It's almost predatory the way Marshall is looking at him, but the ping of fear the look causes only fuels Gumball's excitement. He whimpers loudly as the vampire's forked tongue slithers past his lips and connects with his flushed, gummy flesh. Gumball's head collides with the mattress behind his head, hands balling around the fabric of his bedspread as Marshall's name escapes his mouth in breathy, useless pants.

Marshall chuckles against the boy's stomach. He leans down, lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on Gumball's skin, trailing higher and higher. His cold breath washes over Gumball's sternum, his head tilting to the side so his tongue can slither across a rosy nipple.

"Nn -" Gumball arches with a hiss, eyes squeezing shut as he struggles to breathe. "M-Marsh -"

"Shh." The King teases the nipple again, seemingly because the reaction was rather tasteful. A hand ascends Gumball's torso and beings circling around the opposite one to make sure both receive attention. The response is almost comical - Gumball withers, making impossible noises in his throat that have Marshall all but watering at the mouth. He pulls away suddenly, grinning down at Gumball while his hands curl tenderly around the other boy's ribs. He urges him to a sitting position and aids him with removal of his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Marshall had intended to go right back to devouring every inch of Gumball he could see, but the prince catches him off guard by forcing him backward, crawling up his chest. The vampire laughs, folding his hands behind his head as the more inexperienced boy settles on his hips, face flushed, lips open with his heavy breathing.

"I, I want -" Gumball looks down at Marshall Lee's chest, allowing his fingertips to graze over the gray flesh. He feels the vampire rise with his touch, a distant smile on his lips. "I want to make you feel good, too."

"Mm," Marshall pushes his hips upward. Gumball gasps, heat pooling in his gut and descending quickly, tendrils of something he can't rightly explain snaking between his thighs. Gumball is much more used to the silk of his royal clothes - there is simply no room to _breathe_ in these civilian jeans. The vampire laughs again, his smile smug as his eyes close. "Go ahead, Barnaby."

Gumball's hands clench as he tries to settle the whirlwind of his mind. Other than the times he had made out with all of his clothes on against the balcony wall or rolling on his bed with Marshall, Gumball is a virgin in every sense of the word. Of course he understood anatomy and all - he was a _scientist_ - but things like pleasure and where to touch a body and how to make one feel _good_ had been absent from his studies, naturally. Some inner instinct pulls Gumball down, his mouth finding the delicate curve of Marshall's collarbone. Apparently this is a sensitive spot because a gasp meets Gumball's ears. The prince smiles, ghosting his lips over the bone until his teeth connect with the muscle that connects his neck to his shoulder. He nibbles on it experimentally; Gumball cannot keep himself from thinking of this as some kind of field research. He is exploring Marshall's body, studying it, taking mental notes, thinking that, so far, it is a success.

Gumball's hands follow the roads of Marshall's sides until his hands are just below his arms, thumbs reaching out to test the other boy's nipples. The prince blinks when Marshall jerks, a moan that sounds almost like a growl rumbling somewhere deep in his chest. Smirking, and with growing confidence, he follows the line of Marshall's neck to his ear, taking the tender lobe between his lips and giving it a soft bite. Marshall hisses loudly, his hands suddenly whipping from behind his head to grip Gumball's bottom. Gumball yelps, the breath completely knocked from his lungs as he is rolled hard onto his back. "Marshall -" His mouth is smothered, a loud growl vibrating on top of his hands. The sound somehow ... _thrills_ him, eyes rolling backward as they close.

"Enough teasing," Marshall says thickly, and even though he doesn't need to breathe, his words are spoken in a broken pant. His nimble hands snap to Gumball's jeans, popping the button and tearing down the zipper before the other boy can get a word in edgewise. Marshall pauses when his fingers curl around the belt loops, perking a curious brow before shifting his eyes to Gumball. "Briefs?"

Gumball's cheeks practically light on fire. He stammers, his hands moving of their own accord to block the square of purple underwear that could be seen. "I - I have a preference just like everyone else," he manages, only turning to look at the vampire when his head suddenly bows over Gumball's underwear. The prince tenses, using his elbows to push himself up and stare down at Marshall, who has inserted one canine beneath the elastic of his briefs. The sight alone is enough to make Gumball's blood rush to his brain, a soft moan emitting from his throat before he can think to control it.

Marshall grins in response. "I think they're cute," he assures, before backing up again and guiding the blue denim down Gumball's pink legs. They join the pile of clothes beside the bed, leaving Gumball in just his undergarments while Marshall is still in his pants. The King doesn't seem to care, though, allowing his eyes to soak up every inch of the other boy - flesh he hasn't seen, hasn't _tasted_. The thought ignites a grin across his lips, immediately bending over to press his mouth against the inside of Gumball's knees.

"Oh -!" Gumball smacks a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds that threaten to consume him as Marshall ascends one leg. He nibbles and licks the flesh at random, the bulge between the prince's legs growing more and more stiff with every passing moment. Marshall chooses to neglect Gumball's obvious arousal - in fact, once he's close to the leg of Gumball's briefs, he suddenly moves down again and starts at the knee of Gumball's other leg. The prince is being slowly reduced to nothing but a pile of shuddering limbs, moaning into his wrist as Marshall's tongue writes over his thigh. "Marsh-shall, please, my _glob_ -"

A laugh releases cold breath over his erection, making Gumball choke. The vampire is suddenly peering down at him, their faces close enough to allow the tips of Marshall's black hair to tease his cheeks and lips. Grinning, the King rests his hands on Gumball's hips. His fingers curl around the elastic, once more an eyebrow cocking upward.

"Are you positive, Bubba?" His face smooths out, replacing the seduction with seriousness. "You don't have to do any of this."

Gumball gapes up at him. He couldn't think of any time in his life that he wanted anything more than how badly he wants Marshall right now. And maybe if he were in his right mind - with his clothes on, and in a room away from Marshall, fully rested and in the midst of doing his work - he would think that admitting such a thing was dangerous, but it would still be true.

Love is, after all, the strongest force in the universe, one even a noble prince can't fight against.

"Marshall," Gumball breathes, grinning. He raises a hand and cups the boy's cheek. "I'm absolutely certain."

Marshall turns his head into the touch. He studies the prince's eyes and, apparently finding the words to be true, breaks out into a grin again. Without much warning proceeding, he tears the purple briefs down Gumball's legs and throws them off. Cool air meets Gumball between his legs with a loud gasp of surprise, only for the sound to blend into a strangled moan as a hand wraps around his arousal.

"Marshall!" It's too loud of an exclaim, but Gumball isn't thinking about being quiet or the guards in the hallways or anyone hearing them at all. He doesn't care. He only cares about the vampire pumping him with his tongue running over his lips, the hot pleasure molding into his bones, the way his toes curl and his eyes roll into his head. The vampire continues his stroking, quickly picking up speed, meeting Gumball's hips as they rise, trembling, from the mattress. Gumball feels the warmth that had conjured in his gut earlier start to thicken. It's building, and Gumball opens his mouth to warn him, to say something, but only a moan comes out and something hot shoots out of him, lands on his stomach, while stars explode behind his eyelids and his mind is filled with nothing but Marshall Lee.

When Gumball comes to his senses - which takes minutes but feels like an hour - and he opens his eyes, Marshall is waiting patiently in the air above him, floating with a very, very satisfied grin on his face. The prince, still shaking, smiles back at him, reaching up with both hands to hold the vampire's face. He draws him down until their lips meet. The kiss lacks the ferocity their others had possessed - it is tender and soft. Marshall is even careful of his fangs this time.

Marshall's eyes fly open when he feels Gumball's hands on the button of his jeans. It gives way under Gumball's fingers, leaving only the zipper and the red boxers beneath. Without waiting for any encouragement, Gumball's hands dive beneath the waistband. They both gasp as contact is made. Gumball's fingers fumble blindly to grip the erection, awe sparkling in his eyes. Marshall groans, his body descending just enough so his chest meets Gumball's. His head turns, lips whispering over the prince's pink ear. "I want to be _inside_ you, Bubba."

The words are uttered so deliciously that it all but springs Gumball's spent arousal back to life. He nods, withdrawing his hand from Marshall's boxers so the vampire can wiggle out of the garments. He kicks them off, the two empty jean legs flipping onto the floor. Marshall is glorious with clothes on, but he is a masterpiece naked. All muscles and gray flesh that cools Gumball's where he touches it. The prince's legs split as Marshall nestles between them, kissing, panting, their noises slowly filling the room. And then Marshall's fingertips touch Gumball's chin before holding it, pulling back so red eyes can slide into pink.

"Spit," he demands, and Gumball doesn't have to be told twice. He spits into the vampire's hand, the appendage making a reappearance further south. Gumball gasps, eyes closing not with pain, but with foreign pleasure as a wet finger moistens and probes him. "Relax," Marshall murmurs into his ear. The prince nods, giving only the slightest wince with the finger goes knuckle deep. Marshall is patient and slow, kissing Gumball's neck as he works the finger inside of him, only inserting a second upon Gumball's encouragement. It hurts, certainly, but there is an edge to it, a line burring somewhere that makes the pain almost _good_. Gumball grits his teeth as Marshal tests a third finger, eyes opening to focus on him.

"Do it, please -" Gumball touches the vampire's face, planting a kiss between the other boy's eyes. He whispers against the King's flesh. "Just do it, just do i- _ah_!"

It's bigger than he expected. The muscles give way after a minute of adjusting, all while Marshall keeps his trembling hips as still as he can while holding onto Gumball's. The prince's mind is blissfully blank again, pain breaching into pleasure when Marshall grins against his neck and whispers, "You did it, baby. You're doing fine."

Gumball nods, his brain still somehow connected to the rest of him, though the line is almost completely severed when Marshall rocks his hips in and out again. This time, the sound that comes from the prince is not one of pain, but of pure, star rattling pleasure. They pick up a rhythm, their bodies harmonizing, Gumball's heartbeat providing the drum solo while Marshall's low growl is the bass. Gumball is whimpering "faster, faster," and Marshall is trying not to scream Gumball's name, biting his lip so hard, the skin splits. But they pay attention to nothing but the music they are making and the sweet melody that is the sound of their climax.

Gumball doesn't feel like he is in his body. It is the crash of Marshall's body falling next to his that reminds him of his physical state, slowly placing each of his limbs, his lungs, his heart. He turns, eyes blinking slowly to look at Marshall. The vampire looks dazed but happy, and Gumball's chest swells with love.

Wordlessly, Marshall opens his arms and Gumball slides into them. The sky is beginning to pale when the two finally fall asleep, a lullaby still echoing against the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Happy Holidays! I give you PG/ML smut! There's at least one more chapter before I wrap this story up._

_Have a good one, guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_;;_

Gumball's dreams are soft and tinted a pale shade of red. A faint smile plays on his lips throughout his rest with one arm snug around Marshall Lee's waist. His forehead is pressed against the other boy's arm, his breathing soft and even. It isn't until Marshall slips from the bed that he stirs at all, the faintest of twitches crossing his lax expression. His arm swings across the empty space next to him, fingers flexing over the vacant sheets and - _Marshall had slipped out of the bed_.

Consciousness snaps like a flipped switch. Gumball's eyes blow open, a painful squeeze clutching inside of his chest as he sits up. It takes him a minute to realize he's naked, and with this revelation comes the memories of last night slamming into his frontal lobe. One hand grabs for the sheets, yanking them half-way up his chest while he searches the expanse of his room with heavy, sleep-fogged eyes. Panic is loud and sharp in his chest until he catches sight of Marshall on the other side of the room, his hands curled around the edges of Gumball's purple curtains. He yanks them closed, making incoherent grumbles as he straightens and stretches his arms above his head. Gumball's fear melts from his taut muscles as he examines the lines of Marshall's back flexing. Also, he's very naked, which Gumball takes note of with a pair of blazing cheeks.

The vampire yawns loudly, a fist pressing into his eye as he swings away from the window and spins to face the bed again. Gumball wishes he had had the sense to fall back down and pretend to sleep before Marshall caught sight him, because now he's grinning in a suggestive way that makes all of the memories that much sharper. Marshall's hair is skewed from sleep, mashed on one side and sticking haphazardly from his skull on the other. Blushing, the prince averts his eyes and rubs the back of his head. "Good morning, Marshall."

Crossing his chest with one arm, the vampire flourishes with a bow. "And you, your highness." Standing straight once more, he makes his way back to the bed, a thumb shooting over his shoulder. "Thought I'd grab those before the sun, you know. Scalded me."

Gumball smiles, patting the space beside him. Marshall sighs as he perches on the edge, snatching his boxers from the floor and yanking them up his legs. His attention shifts to Gumball, his free hand throwing a pair of purple briefs into the air. This causes the vampire to laugh loudly as the prince snatches them up and sticks a tongue out at his companion.

"You are a _child_, Marshall Lee." Lifting his legs from beneath the blankets, he slips them into his underwear and lifts his bottom from the mattress to pull them the rest of the way. Relaxing again, he turns to see Marshall with his forked tongue wiggling back and forth in a very immature manner.

Gumball's hand stuffs a pillow into his face.

The vampire laughs and shoves it away, diving forward. His hand finds Gumball's arm, noosing about his wrist and drawing him forward, until the tips of their noses meet. Grinning, Marshall's canines peek from behind his lips. "Hm." Marshall's eyes narrow, flicking between Gumball's, whose blush has developed tenfold. "You're very gorgeous, you know."

Gumball's cheeks darken nearly to a purple color. His mouth, empty of words, emits only strange noises, causing Marshall to chuckle. He sneaks a kiss before pulling back again, yawning into his fist.

"When do you need to go ... be a prince?"

Rolling, he checks the clock on the wall. "In an hour, Peppermint will come to wake me up." He turns back and stares at his hands, frowning somewhat. "You should, uh, take off before she gets here."

Silence balloons between them. Gumball knows he's said the wrong thing a moment too late, lifting his eyes to find Marshall's, to apologize, but the vampire is already turning his back to him.

"Marshall -"

The vampire makes a gruff noise in his throat. He's reaching for his pants and tearing them up his legs, springing to his feet so he can wiggle fully into the garment. Scooping his shirt from the floor, he starts to make his way to the balcony doors.

Gumball leaps from the bed, still only in his purple briefs. "Marshall, that's not what I -"

"Then what did you mean?" Marshall whips around so fast Gumball flinches.

The prince raise a hand only to clutch at empty air. "I only meant -" He stiffens, face twirking with anger. "Look, I - I told you I love you, remember?" He watches as Marshall's face reacts to that, his eyebrows twitching and his angry, red eyes turning away only briefly. "And I meant it. I also love my Kingdom and its people, and I don't think that one of my servants walking in on me with someone else in my bed is the best way to break the ice on the subject!"

"You're just saying that because I'm dead and a _dude_ -"

"I am not!" Gumball halts, looking toward the bedroom doors. He presses a finger to his lips and waits. When nothing but silence comes from the other side of the door, he lowers his hands and glares up at the slightly floating vampire. "If we're going to do this, Marshall Lee, we're going to do it the right way." He crosses his arms and juts on one hip. He can imagine he looks like - well, an idiot, in just his purple briefs and still trying to look authoritative. Ignoring this, Gumball continues, "I'll hold a council with some of my more trusted acquaintances. I'll make moves to change some of the ... outdated rules when it comes to royals. Particularly the ones concerning arranged marriage. We'll announce our courtship once that's been cleared up -"

"Courtship?"

"Yes. Courtship." Gumball clears his throat. "We'll take the retaliations as they come. If everything works out, the public won't push for the removal of my crown and it'll be simple from there on. If - if the people decide to revoke me of my power, then I will have no choice but to step down. After that ..." He trails off, eyes falling to the floor. "Well, that part I'd rather not think about, but ..."

He looks up again, but Marshall's bare back is to him again, feet on the floor. Gumball's fingers twitch in the air. He knows this is hard for Marshall, who has never gone by rules, who has always had the leisure of doing whatever he wanted. But there is no other way to do this. They have to do it the royal way, the _princely_ way. Gumball understands already that announcing a relationship with a vampire was going to be bad enough, but tack on that he's a _male_ vampire, and there will certainly be an uproar to some degree, at least. And that frightens him, sure, but he's already had it set in his mind that he had to have Marshall in his life. Twenty-seven days without him had proved that.

"It's going to be slow." Gumball takes a few steps forward until his forehead meets the vampire's cool, gray skin. His eyes close, pink arms wrapping slowly around Marshall's waist. He huffs. "And gradual. And I know you're impatient and you're going to get ansty but you have to promise me that you're going to stick to the plan." He gives the other boy a tight squeeze. "For me. And for the Kingdom."

They stay like that for a time in silence, neither moving, only Gumball breathing. Then, a cool hand rests on top of Gumball's and the vampire is turning to tuck the prince's head beneath his chin. "Okay, Barnaby. We'll play it your way."

Gumball smiles into Marshall's chest. "Thank you."

Marshall dips his nose into Gumball's hair and breathes him in. Finally he shrugs and sighs against the prince's head, hands taking Gumball's shoulders and pushing him back far enough to meet his eyes. "Either way, though ..." He smirks, but Gumball can tell it's to hide something he doesn't want to show. "You're mine." He pales for a moment. "I don't mean that you're like some kind of pet, that's not at all what I meant, Bubba -"

Gumball laughs, shaking his head and pushing onto the tips of his toes. He gently steers the vampire's lips to his own. The kiss is cool and soft and just enough to rattle his nerves like maracas.

"I'm yours," Gumball breathes against Marshall's mouth. Pulling back, he reaches behind the vampire in a spur of courage he rarely possess to pinch the other boy's bottom. "Just like you are mine, right?" Gumball laughs, turning to saunter over to a closet near the front bedroom door. He pulls out an outfit for himself - thankfully lacking those dreadful denim pants - and an umbrella. He tosses the umbrella toward Marshall, who pinches it between his feet whilst buttoning the front of his shirt. Gumball dresses, appreciating the silence with Marshall for what it is. Things from here would be difficult. They would both have to grit their teeth through the process but, if all of it worked out, it would be worth it. Gumball's fingers are trembling too much to adjust his shirt, his hands swiftly replaced with Marshall's.

"It's gonna be okay, Bubbs. You may have been made for the Candy Kingdom, but I was made for you."

"That's the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me."

Marshall grins. "I'm a musician, what do you expect?"

Gumball can't help but grin back. It's easy, being with Marshall. It's as natural as breathing to him, as being a prince. His eyes shift to the curtains on the window, to his city beyond it, and he hopes that it doesn't come down to either being a prince or being with Marshall, because he knows what his choice will be. He's already made it. And maybe it's selfish to want the best of both worlds - Marshall and the Candy Kingdom - but if Bubba Gumball has ever been anything in his life, it's determined. He catches Marshall's lips again, feeling the vampire melt against him despite his low body temperature.

They get caught up in their kissing, so much so that Marshall is growling in his throat again and guiding the prince backward by holding his hips toward the bed. Gumball stops him only barely, mind whirling, his heart a complete mess. "Tonight," Gumball assures the pouting vampire with another light peck. "I promise."

Gumball follows Marshall to the balcony as the older boy pops open the umbrella. It's purple - which Marshall points out in annoyance - but it's better than melting on his way home. Gumball checks to make sure no one is looking before Marshall lifts off, waving as he speeds into the waning sky. Gumball remains on the balcony for a while longer, elbows on the edge, hands holding his chin. He can already feel the pressure of Marshall's absence twisting in his gut, but he doesn't have much time to think about it. Peppermint is waddling into his room by the time he enters it again, the striped woman going on about his schedule for the day.

"Peppermint?"

"Your highness?" The woman fusses with Gumball's sheets, not looking up.

"I need to hold a council today. Just with a few people, but it's ... important. Please work that into my schedule?"

The servant stops. She eyes him carefully. "Of course." Her eyes narrow. "Pardon me, but, what is so pressing?"

"It is a matter of ..." Gumball stops, mulling over the words for a few moments quietly. "Heart and song," he decides, trying to reassure her with a smile.

She eyes him suspiciously. "All right, sir." More rustling. Then, "Is this yours, Prince?"

Gumball's eyes widen. He snatches the red beanie from her hands and tosses it into the closet. "Er, yes. Yes, of course." He smiles, hoping that the pink tinge to his skin disguises most of the blush. Thinking, he asks, "Could we have music at breakfast this morning?"

Peppermint smiles. "Absolutely."

Gumball beams after her. In a matter of months, he could be removed from the throne. If that happened, he might as well take advantage of every moment until then. Besides, he still had his song in the dark to look forward to, prince or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hello!~_

_Technically this is the final chapter, but I'm going to leave it as 'incompleted' for a few more days until I decide if I want to write an epilogue. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this story, as fast paced and strange as it was. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Happy new year!_


	6. Chapter 6

_;;_

Gumball paces the length of his room with his head down and his pink hands strangling the air in front of him. A considerable amount of sweat has built upon his brow, his movements quick and jerky, a degree of panic in his wide, coral eyes. He pauses by the window of his bedroom and looks out at the dampening sky, the horizon slowly pulling itself along the sun. The mountains in the distance act like a kind of blanket, tucking the day away to make room for the night. His eyes shift to the city below, the scattered houses and businesses, the roads that twist and curve through the land like tails. He feels his throat tighten before giving way to a swallow and the prince returns to his frantic pacing.

He's dressed particularly well this evening. His purple pants are crisp, fresh off the iron, and his shirt is buttoned with silver. The gold crown perched atop his head has been freshly polished and down to the very cuffs on his sleeves, everything is perfect. He looks as if he is about to get ready for a photoshoot instead of a ball.

Gumball winces.

The Sugar Ball was an annual thing. It was more of a huge party, where citizens of age from the Candy Kingdom could come and gather in the massive courtyard of the castle and sing and dance and drink to their hearts content. In previous years, Gumball had always looked forward to the event. He always had fun, and it was the one time he was encouraged to let loose and be a friend among his people rather than their ruler.

But this year was different. This year could be disastrous if he didn't play it safe.

Gumball had worked swiftly in changing the laws. No one really objected to letting Gumball marry whomever he wanted. There had been some talk among the people that their traditions would be lost if this continued, but Gumball had made a public announcement that they were simply modernizing some laws, not pitching them out entirely. He had received strange looks in the conference room when Gumball suggested they change the entire wording - from 'woman' to 'person', though he said it was just to make things more simple for future rulers. No one questioned his motives because they had never known Gumball to take risks before.

The first person he told of Marshall - who he had only been able to see at nighttime, sneaking him in through the balcony window when no one was looking and then ushering him out before the sun broke - was Peppermint. Like he expected, she showed nothing but support for him, though she did warn him that the higher ups might not be so accepting. Gumball understood this and, despite his fear, moved forward.

"I would like to make an announcement," Gumball said at the end of one meeting, stopping all of his officials from up and leaving. They re-situated themselves and waited patiently while Gumball swallowed and ran his sweating hands over his pants. "I've been courting someone."

This earned applause and shouts of congratulations. He had smiled nervously and nodded and awaited the inevitable question: _who is she_?

"Ah, well," the prince had started, tugging nervously at his collar. Peppermint gave him an encouraging glance from the door. "I've been meaning to talk about that with you. The person with which my feelings lie is not of the ... typical sort." He paused, cleared his throat, and then said, "The person I am courting is a vampire."

Silence. This would be a shock, surely, because though vampires were not unheard of in the Candy Kingdom, they were rare creatures, stereotyped to be cruel immortals. His officials had shifted and exchanged looks, but assured their prince that his choice in romance bothered them little. He had managed a stiff smile at that and shook his head.

"That is not the least of it," he had mumbled and, with one more look at Peppermint, closed his eyes and blurted, "The vampire I am courting is also a male."

This silence this time was deeper. When Gumball dared to open his eyes, many of their jaws had fallen open. After an indefinite amount of time of stillness, his officials finally started murmuring to themselves, shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"You are all dismissed," Gumball finally managed, and his people all but sprung for the doors in a rush of gossip and strange, curious looks over their shoulders.

Peppermint had consoled him with soft, comforting whispers and a hand rubbing his back.

The news had spread quicker than he ever thought possible. Gumball had sent a few of his guards undercover into the town to find out what the majority response was, which turned out to be confusion. A lot of his people simply didn't believe it. Others thought the idea was smashing, that their prince was finally settling down, not caring one way or the other that his romantic interest was a male vampire. Some were only peeved about the vampire portion of the gossip, some by the male part. Gumball had all but chewed his knuckles raw as he tried to come up with a plan.

Marshall kissed the bitten knuckles in the dark.

The prince sinks against his bed and sighs. Through all of the days of uncertainty, of being afraid to even leave his room, Marshall Lee had been there to hold him in the night. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they talked, and sometimes Marshall did nothing but stroke Gumball's hair as the prince clung to him, tangled in the sheets of his bed. He was the only person who could summon laughter from Gumball anymore, the only one who could pluck the chords of his guitar and make Gumball feel calm. It only further proved the theory that Gumball couldn't live without the vampire, that he was making the right choices, even if they were terrifying. Which is why, despite being awkward and nervous and jittery, he asked Marshall one night before he left if he wanted to go to the Sugar Ball with him and the vampire, blinking, silent in shock for a few moments, answered _yes_ with a kiss.

Gumball stands again, taking a deep breath. The formal announcement would be made tonight, with Marshall by his side, at the beginning of the ball. Swallowing this, the prince makes his way to the balcony and opens the doors, a warm breath of wind moving into his room. He sighs before stepping out farther, until he's standing in the middle of the balcony. It's almost completely nightfall, the sun clinging to the very edges of the mountains. Below him is the loud hum of noise, of last minute arrangements, a band setting up to play. He could smell food and drink wafting up from the kitchen, glasses clinking, officials laughing.

This time tomorrow, he could be ejected from the throne.

Prince Gumball lifts a hand and twiddles a spike on his crown. He had already accepted this risk, knew that it was a possibility, but it didn't stop him from choking up. He loves being a Prince, loves the Candy Kingdom, but no one had anticipated that the prince would fall in love with someone so ... controversial.

A dot in the distance catches Gumball's attention. He shifts, moving to lean against the banister. Despite his worries, a smile forms itself upon his lips as the dot begins to take shape and grow closer. He's surprised to see that Marshall is actually well dressed - not that Gumball thought the vampire was lacking in fashion, he had just never seen him _fancy_ before. Marshall's black hair is slicked back, dressed in a crisp tuxedo with a crimson tie. One hand is crooked behind his back while the other moves to rest upon his hip as he nears the castle. He grins at Gumball as he approaches, eventually descending onto the banister. Balancing on one foot, the King leans down, and from behind his back his hand uncrooks. Gumball blushes down into a bouquet of flowers as pink as his skin.

"Marshall Lee," the prince breathes, taking the bouquet as the vampire jumps from the banister to land beside him. The prince strokes the pink petals before bringing them to his nose and breathing them in. "These are beautiful."

When he looks up again, the vampire is grinning at his shoes and kicking them across the floor of the balcony like a nervous, scared little boy. It's so adorable that Gumball has to muffle a shrill squeal, choosing instead to wrap his arms about the vampire's shoulders. "Thanks for coming," the prince says into the other boy's ear, feeling the vampire stiffen and nod against his shoulder.

Marshall Lee was just as frightened as he was when it came to the outcome of what the night would bring. Not so much for himself, but for Gumball. His arms tighten about the prince's waist. The Kingdom is his everything. He doesn't know what kind of person Gumball would be without it.

"Are you ready for this?" Marshall's voice is low; a whisper.

Gumball tilts his head until his cheek meets Marshall's cold one. "No." He gives a sigh and pulls back, cradling the bouquet in his arms. Thumbing another petal, he shakes a laugh from his lungs. "But, you know. I don't really have a choice at this point."

"You do." Marshall leans against the banister. When Gumball looks at him quizzically, the vampire pushes his fists into his trouser pockets and shrugs, looking away. "I mean, you don't have to have me. It would definitely simplify your life, since it's all gone to shit since we, you know, became official or whatever." The King kicks at the balcony floor. "The smart thing to do would've been to just let what we were die off, and you would've gone back to your normal life and not have to worry about any of this shit and -"

"Are you calling me stupid, Marshall Lee?" The prince hugs the bouquet to his chest.

"No." Marshall turns back tot he royal, giving another limp shrug of his shoulders. "I'm calling you reckless."

Gumball's eyebrows dig sharply over his nose. "Look." He shifts the flowers under his arm and steps forward, pressing a single finger into the King's chest. "I love you. We've established that, right? In an ideal world, that's all that should matter. I love you, I want you, I should be able to have you." Eyes wavering, Gumball's attention moves toward the courtyard below him. The ball has unofficially started without him, couples already trickling onto the grass. Gumball looks down on them and feels his chest swell with pride. "In an ideal world, I wouldn't have to fight for you or for them. But it's not, and I do, and I will." Gumball turns back to Marshall. The vampire's expression is not exactly blank as it is wiped away, as if he isn't sure what emotion to convey. "I don't care if it's reckless, Marshall. Or if it's stupid and dangerous and selfish. I don't. If they don't want me at my best - which is with you - then ..." Gumball shrugs his arms before bringing the bouquet to his face. He breathes in again, long and slow, before closing his eyes. "Then they won't have me at all."

Marshall moves forward so fast that Gumball doesn't have a lot of time between looking at the flowers and lifting his head to see the vampire before his lips are swept into a kiss. Gumball jumps in surprise but melts upon the familiarity of the contact, his arms slowly loosening until the bouquet drops to his feet. Marshall moves it aside with his foot and takes the prince by his hips, pulling him closer. Gumball feels like crying, strangely, and has to squeeze his eyes shut and wrap his arms around Marshall's neck to ignore the urge.

"I love you, too," Marshall growls against Gumball's lips before kissing him again, over and over, hungry and hard. Gumball's knees are shaking, his head is whirling, and he's so caught up in Marshall's cold hands and lips and kisses that he doesn't hear Peppermint open his bedroom door or even cough the first time as she stands by the balcony. It's the second, louder time that she does so that causes Gumball's eyes to tear open, breathing hard as he rips his lips free of Marshall's and turns to stare, rather dizzily, at his servant.

"Sir." Peppermint is suppressing a small smile, eyes staying carefully on Gumball as Marshall pulls away and chuckles into his hand. "The Sugar Ball has begun."

"Ah, right, yes. Uhm. Yes." Gumball coughs, running a thumb over his lower lip before giving a curt nod. "We'll be right down."

Peppermint nods, bowing once to Gumball and another in Marshall's direction. The striped woman and the vampire share a quick grin before she leaves them alone again. Gumball fusses with his shirt, mumbling before he glances over his banister. The party is blooming to life with lights and colors and the beginnings of a song. Nothing at all like Marshall's music, certainly, but still enjoyable.

Marshall takes Gumball's hand and gives it a slight squeeze. "Remember, Bubba, no matter what." He presses the hand again. "You've got me."

Gumball nods, though his throat is tight, his heart is a mess, and he feels like fainting. Straightening, he looks to Marshall, meeting the vampire's apple crisp eyes, and knows that, either way, he'll come out a victor in all of this, because Marshall will be standing beside him. Determination _is_ one of his better qualities, isn't it?

"Okay," the prince says, leaning forward to press a light kiss against the vampire's grinning mouth. He gives a slight tug, back into his bedroom, and they cross to Gumball's door in stride. "I've got you," the prince reminds himself, before the two step into the brightly lit hall, descend the twirling staircase, and walk the corridors that eventually lead them to the courtyard outside. Gumball hesitates just before the door, Marshall's hand all but being strangled in his gasp.

The vampire dips his mouth against Gumball's ear. Two guards, standing parallel to the door, watch on curiously as Marshall whispers, "You can do this, Barnaby."

Gumball doesn't necessarily believe Marshall Lee entirely, but he nods and looks toward his boyfriend - lover? Soulmate? - with as much confidence as he can muster before lifting a hand. The guard to the right of the door grips the handle, takes one last look at his prince, and opens the door, purple and orange lights spilling onto Gumball and Marshall, music softening to silence at their arrival. Gumball watches as dozens and dozens of heads twist in his direction, eyes wide, mouths falling open.

Marshall stands as bold as a statue beside him. Gumball gives the other boy's hand a squeeze before taking a deep breath.

The two step out together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hello, again! As you can tell, I can never finish anything. I planned on this story being a oneshot, and then a twoshot, and then just one more chapter, and then just _one more chapter_ ..._

_Not sure how this all happened, to be honest. The plan is one more chapter after this one, but as you can clearly see, my word counts for nothing._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

_;;_

"Welcome!" Gumball's voice is louder and more confident than he feels. It's an art he has mastered over the years. The microphone in front of him booms his voice through the DJ's speakers and the courtyard is vacuumed sealed in silence. A pink shaft of light has fallen upon him, making him squint, but he can see well enough; every single pair of eyes is not set on him, but on the boy holding his hand. Knowing this well, Gumball squeezes Marshall Lee's hand and feels the vampire move closer to his side. Daring a quick glance, he sees that the King, though visibly nervous, is giving the crowd his best grin. This kind of crowd was not what Marshall was used to, and Gumball understood that. Taking a deep breath, he directs his attention back to his people. "I thank you all for attending our annual Sugar Ball. This event is the one I look forward to most every year. This year is extra special." Gumball takes a deep breath, cheeks hurting from the intensity of his smile. "I formally introduce all of you to my -" He wavers, though only for a moment, for the vampire has given him another reassuring squeeze of his hand. "My significant other," Gumball finishes, turning finally to meet Marshall's red eyes. They're soft. They're kind. They give him the strength to turn back to the crowd and gesture toward Marshall with his other hand. "Marshall Lee."

There is some murmuring. Gumball watches as his people give nervous glances toward one another. A pair of bunny-like ears captures his attention and his heart floods with relief. It's Fionna, a shock of blonde bangs falling over the side of her face. She's radiant in her dress, still coming off like someone who could open a serious can of 'whoop-ass', as Marshall would put it, and seeing his friend smile up at him with such confidence makes Gumball's spine straighten.

Fionna lifts her hands and begins to clap. At her side, Cake, her loyal cat, joins in immediately, and soon the courtyard is filled with applause. Marshall leans toward the microphone, raises a hand, and gives a slow wave.

"'Sup."

There's a slight chuckle. Gumball feels his tension begin to uncoil.

"I anticipated a backlash at the announcement of my courtship. I know it is atypical." Gumball looks to Marshall again. The vampire's lopsided grin and sense of ease - he can tell by the fact that his feet are beginning to hover over the floor - makes Gumball's next words not as strained. "However, I felt that, as the Candy Kingdom's prince - as _your_ prince ..." He blinks slowly, looking out at his people, at the ones who trust him to rule them wisely. He looks to Marshall and the vampire's eyes are warm and kind, and he wonders how anyone could disapprove of something like this. Heart thrumming, Gumball continues. "I felt that hiding anything from you would be a disservice. I don't plan to start keeping secrets from my people, even personal ones. As your prince, my life is up for the public to scrutinize. I have always understood and accepted this. It is, after all, your choice who lives in this castle." Gumball's arm beckons toward the castle behind him. "And if my relationship with Marshall warrants ejection from the throne, I will step down, if that is your wish."

The courtyard has fallen silent again. No one dares to move, Gumball's eyes shifting from one still person to another.

"But tonight, let's not worry about politics. It's the Sugar Ball, and I am determined to make sure everyone here has a wonderful time. So, Candy Kingdom, I urge you to eat, drink, dance, and be merry, for tonight is about fun!" He sweeps an arm forward and the crowd gives a great cheer. The pink beam of light leaves Gumball and Marshall, music replacing the prince's voice over the speakers, and the crowd disperses toward the tables of food.

"That was wonderful, Barnaby," Marshall says, his hand untangling from Gumball's to instead wrap around his waist.

Gumball's laugh is nervous. He feels lightheaded but fully supported by Marshall's arm. Smiling the best he can, he says, "How do you think they took it?"

Marshall's shoulders shrugged. "No one stormed out or demanded a riot. You really don't think highly enough of yourself, Bubba. They _like_ you. You've been nothing but great to these people and they'd be a bunch of crazies to try and impeach you." Marshall's arm squeezes around Gumball's hips, pulling him yet closer, their foreheads nearly coming together. "Have faith, dude."

Gumball sighs, his own arms snaking their way around Marshall's torso. He can feel eyes darting their way, never not being watched, but at least there aren't any snorts of disgusts or people marching out of the Ball. Yet, anyway.

"I'm trying," he replies, unable to stop himself from smiling. Over his shoulder bobs a familiar pair of rabbit ears. "Fionna!"

"Hey!" She collides into the pair, arms swinging around their necks. Marshall returns the gesture while Gumball rests a hand atop Cake's furred head.

"Congrats on the announcement!" The elastic Cat exclaims, stretching her legs in order to plant a kiss on Gumball's cheek. "No one threw any tomatoes, so I'd say it went down pretty well!"

"Thanks." Gumball laughs as Fionna embraces the prince in a full hug. He closes his arms around her and closes his eyes - Fionna is his hero unofficially just as much as she is officially. He had managed to get a hold of her long enough to tell her about his relationship with Marshall Lee a few days after the council meeting. She had already heard rumors but was comforted hearing it straight from Gumball. She had responded much the same way she is now - by hugging him, her arms more steel than muscle as they clamp around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you, prince," she says, pulling back just far enough to meet his eyes. "You're so brave."

Gumball can't help but snort at the very idea; smart, yes, determined, sure, but brave? This wasn't bravery. This was necessity. "Compared to _the_ Fionna? Hardly."

"Nah, Bubba," Marshall joins, his arm once more making a permanent residence on the other boy's waist. "I agree with Fionna here. You're very brave."

"I got on a stage and talked into a microphone." Gumball's eyebrow launches upward. "You _sing_ in front of crowds, and Fionna and Cake risk their lives every day for the safety of this Kingdom. I'm not brave, I'm ..." He meets Marshall's eyes meaningfully. "Reckless."

Marshall's eyes aren't glinting with the teasing nature Gumball was expecting, however. The red orbs are sharpened to a point, his voice steady and serious when he speaks. "You _are_ brave, Bubba." His expression softens then, his arm squeezing around Gumball. "What did I say about having faith, man?"

Gumball leans closer. "I know." Looking to Fionna and Cake, he claps his hands together. "Go on and eat before it's all gone!"

"If anyone touches my chicken legs, I will not hesitate to slingshot them over the mountains," Cake declares as she twists away from them, Fionna giving a wave before she joins her companion.

"I do hope she wasn't being serious," Gumball mutters, and Marshall throws back his head and laughs. The prince smiles, touching his chest with one hand as he steps away from the vampire. This earns him a curious look, to which he smiles and squeezes Marshall's hand. "I need to mingle. I'm afraid they're hesitant to approach me when we're sewn to the hip."

Marshall's gray cheeks start to adopt a rather pinkish hue. "Sorry."

"No, no." Gumball shakes his head, words tumbling over themselves in his haste to reassure the vampire. "That's not - that isn't what I meant, Marshall. I quite enjoy your hip." He laughs, fingers tightening once again around the King's hand. "Just for a few minutes, okay? I'll make some rounds, make sure everyone's happy, and while I'm doing that, you can drink and make new friends."

Marshall's expression tightens. "All right," he mumbles, his feet lifting from the floor. "But I call the first dance." With a roguish wink, the vampire takes off toward the table (where strawberries that Gumball had specifically ordered to be there are awaiting him) and the prince directs himself toward the mass of people. At first, they're slow to approach, as if he wasn't the exact same person he had been several weeks ago, before the announcement was made. Eventually, though, a princess from a neighboring nation sweeps to his side and engages in very animated conversation, and Gumball is grateful. After that, the people trickle through. They exchange names and handshakes and talk about the weather and the distinct lack of crime recently and oh what a nice suit and that dress looks marvelous on you and mundane, boring things. Gumball is more than used to this type of conversing and it's easy for him to fall into. Of course, everyone skitters around the topic of Marshall Lee for some time, that is until an elderly marshmallow points out that Gumball had quite a handsome boy on his hands. Gumball feels like crying in relief, touching the woman's shoulder and giving her an appreciative smile.

Every now and then, he'll turn his head to find Marshall. To his surprise, the vampire is talking among the guests as well. Gumball had no doubt that the vampire would be able to handle this - he's very charismatic. Some citizens avoided him, out of fear, likely, since vampires were so scarce in the Candy Kingdom, but those who did decide to talk to him seemed at ease. Most of them were laughing, and Gumball relaxes further. Had he stressed himself out for no reason? Was there really no threat at all?

After an hour of mingling, Gumball finds himself back at the table he began at, throwing back a glass of punch and sighing, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the tension. Peppermint Maid appears so suddenly he nearly drops the glass, flattening a hand against his chest. "My glob, Peppermint, _announce_ yourself."

"My apologies." She's smiling, though, her eyes turning back to the crowd. "It's going marvelously, isn't it? Everyone is having fun. There aren't any riots."

"Were you expecting riots?"

"Weren't you?"

Gumball tightens his lips before sighing, nodding slowly. "I kind of was, actually." He frowns as he faces his people again. "They seem afraid, though, and I didn't want that, either."

"It'll pass, your majesty. They have to adjust to the idea, is all."

The music, which had been upbeat until now, changes to something slow and sweet. Out of the crowd floats the figure of Marshall Lee, and Gumball's anxiety vanishes almost immediately. He smiles up at the other boy as he plants his feet on the ground. He extends a gray hand while bowing low at the waist, cocking his head up just far enough to be heard, "May I have this dance, your Majesty?"

People are staring. Gumball, for once, doesn't care. "Absolutely." He takes the vampire's hand, watching as fingers curl delicately around his own, and then he's being escorted to the dance floor. The crowd parts until Marshall and Gumball are in the center, whereupon the vampire places his hand in the dip of Gumball's back and presses him close, guiding him in a slow circle.

"When did you learn to dance?" Gumball asks into Marshall's ear, feeling the other boy's lips shift into a smile against his cheek.

"I'm old. Ancient, even. You think I've gone through my many, many years without taking a single dance lesson?"

Gumball laughs. "Clearly not," he replies, as the two spin and sway and never once separating more than an inch. "Are you having fun?"

"Loads. I mean, I prefer the underground gig to this any day, but you're here, so I guess I can deal."

"I owe you one, then."

"Are you going to sneak out again?"

Gumball nuzzles his cheek against Marshall's. "I'm the prince of the Candy Kingdom," he says, mocking Marshall's tone. "I can do anything."

And it was true. He could do anything. His people were confused and maybe even a little scared, but he knew it would pass. He could already see the change in their faces as they watched their prince and his chosen suitor dance together. He might not get everyone's support, but that was okay. In the end, he had his friends, Peppermint, smiling faces of his citizens and a wink from an old marshmallow woman, and most of all, he had Marshall Lee, the vampire King, dancing with him.

When the song ends, there's applause, and Gumball swells with it, with the melody of their support, and before he can think to stop himself, he takes Marshall's cheek and kisses him on the mouth. There is a collective gasp, and then, from somewhere (he strongly suspects Fionna) there is a whistle, and then a loud, ground-rumbling cheer.

"Anything, Bubba," Marshall whispers, giving a wide grin before kissing his prince again and again.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _And scene!_

_This is more than likely not my last Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball story, but this is the last chapter for this particular one. I really hope you liked it, and thank you so much for the reviews. You are all lovely._


End file.
